Total Drama Explosion/Songs Page
Firework (Sydney or Bust) Firework is the seventh song sung in Total Drama Explosion. It is sung right outside the Sydney Opera house, as part of their Australian challenge. They have to sing as fireworks go off, and a crowd gathers, to compete to get the best score. Lyrics *The Foxes move to the background, as the Phoenixes step to center stage* Dawn: 'Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again '''Zoey: '''Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in '''Trent: '''Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing '''Alejandro: '''Did you know that there's, still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you ''*Alejandro winks at the camera* *All the Phoenixes drop to the ground, and slowly rise* '''Bridgette: You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Heather: Just own the night, like the fourth of July *The Phoenixes begin Chris's choreographed routine* Leshawna: 'Cause baby your a firework, come on show 'em what, your worth DJ: Make em go 'Oh Oh Oh', as you shoot across the sky *DJ grabs Katie's hand, and pulls her into a dance* Katie: Baby your a firework, come on let your colors burst Joe: 'Make 'em go 'Oh Oh Oh', you're gonna leave em falling down, down down ''*The Phoenixes drift to the background, as the Foxes step to center stage* '''Geoff: You don't have to feel, like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced Suki: If you only knew, what your future holds After a hurricane, comes a rainbow Sierra: Maybe your reason why, all the doors are closed So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road *Stares lovingly at Cody* Dakota: Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow *taps Sam's heart, causing him to turn bright red and giggle* And when it's time you'll know Sam: You just gotta ignite, the light and let it shine Tyler: 'Just own the night, ''*throws a few punches* like the fourth of July *Blaineley pushes Tyler out of the way, making way to the center, as the rest of the Foxes begin the choreographed routine* '''Blaineley: 'Cause baby your a firework, come on show 'em what, your worth Cody: Make em go 'Oh Oh Oh', as you shoot across the sky Noah: Baby your a firework, come on let your colors burst Jo: Make 'em go 'Oh Oh Oh', you're gonna leave em falling down, down, down *The Phoenixes step up, and now all the contestants are doing the routine, that looks a little ridiculous* Lindsay: Boom boom boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon Brick:'''It's always been inside you, you you, now it's time to let it through, through, through '''Everyone: 'Cause baby your a firework, come on show 'em what, your worth Make em go 'Oh Oh Oh', as you shoot across the sky Baby your a firework, come on let your colors burst Make 'em go 'Oh Oh Oh', you're gonna leave em falling down, down, down Boom boom boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon *One last giant firework explodes, as the contestants assume their ending position* Extraordinary Merry Christmas (It's a Merry Chris-mas Day) Extraordinary Merry Christmas 'is the eigth song sung in the final season of Total Drama. It is sung in Times Square for Chris's first ever Christmas special. Chris announced that his challenge was just an excuse to get them to tour around New York, and that everyone was going to elimination, before flying off and leaving the contestants to do a performance. Lyrics: ''*The contestants spread out among the giant red bleachers in Times Square* '''Gwen: He's in all my nightmares at night A jerk-y host with teeth so white. Leshawna: But hopefully this gonna be The best season of luck for me. Trent: *looking at Gwen longiingly* Underneath the mistletoe Hold me tight and kiss me slow. Bridgette: The snow is high so come inside I wanna hear you say to me! Zoey with everyone: It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. Dawn with everyone: '''If I win the cash then I'd get all my wishes '''Heather: '''My fake halo on I know what I want It's who I'm with. '''Everyone: '''It's an extraordinary merry christmas! '''Sierra: '''It really isn't a surprise Who's been naughty, who's been nice. '''Dakota: ''*holding Sam's hand* There's someone here for everyone Another year has just begun. ''*winks to the crowd* '''Cody: '''Silent night, with us not quite Eliminations 'til one light '''Brick: '''Hearts explode, here we go It's all like they're inside your eyes! '''Sam with everyone: '''It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas. '''Jo with everyone: '''Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes. '''Blaineley: '''Got my halo on I know what I want It's who I'm with. '''Everyone: '''It's an extraordinary merry Christmas! '''Suki with everyone: '''It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes. '''Scott with everyone: '''Got my halo on I know what I want It's who I'm with . It's an extraordinary merry…. very,very, merry, merry christmas! Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes. Got my halo on I know what I want It's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry christmas! Everyone: '''It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. It's an extraordinary merry christmas! Blow Me One Last Kiss (Turn Up the Heat) '''Blow Me One Last Kiss is the ninth song sung during Total Drama Explosion. It is sung during the contestant's time in Death Valley, while they were running an obstacle course to load the opposing team's basket with rocks. The contestants are referencing how tired they are, and how they think they aren't going to make it through the course with the intense heat. Lyrics: Heather: White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight *collapses while trying to army crawl under the net, Alejandro crawls up and collapses next to her* Alejandro: Clenched up jaw, I’ve got another headache again tonight Dakota: Arms on fire, legs on fire, and I burn from all the pain *Dakota is trying to climb the wall, as Lightning shoots past her and bounds over the wall* Lightning: I am crying, I am crying, I am dying for the win *Lightning doesn't land his bound, and knocks Scott into the side-netting* Scott: '''Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold trying to hold '''Trent: But there’s nothing to grab so I let go *Trent runs over to help Scott as the two continue* Leshawna: I think I’ve finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much Bridgette: I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss Joe: You think I’m just too serious, I think you’re full of it DJ: My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss Katie: Just when it can’t get worse I’ve had a bad day, you’ve had a bad day, we’ve had a bad day Lindsay: I think that life’s too short for this Dawn: Want back my ignorance and bliss Phoenixes: I think I’ve had enough of this, blow me one last kiss Suki: I will do what I please anything that I want Tyler: I won’t breath, I won’t breath, I won’t worry at all Sierra: You will pay for your sins you’ll be sorry my dear Cody: All the lies all the why’s will be crystal clear Noah: I think I’ve finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much Brick: I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss Jo: You think I’m just too serious, I think you’re full of it Blaineley: My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss Foxes: '''Just when it can’t get worse I’ve had a bad day, you’ve had a bad day, we’ve had a bad day '''Everyone: I think that life’s too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss I think I’ve had enough of this, blow me one last kiss Dark Side (Aloha, Drama!) Dark Side 'is the tenth song sung in Total Drama Explosion. It is sung in Hawaii before the challenge, and is sung due to all the shady events happening among the campers including the attempt to push Lindsay off a cliff. It's sung by everyone, and kicks off the third world phase. Lyrics ''*Suki and Sierra step forward* 'Suki: '''There's a place that I know '''Sierra: '''It's not pretty there if you have ever gone '''Suki: '''If I show it to you now, will it make you run away? ''*Suki glances over at Sierra, then Noah and Cody* '' '''Sierra: '''Or will you stay? Even if it hurts? ''*Sierra also turns around and looks at Cody, as Noah and Cody step forward* 'Noah: '''Even if I try to push you out will you return? '''Cody: '''And remind me who I really am? Please remind who I really am ''*Heather and Katie run out* '' '''Heather: '''Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine? '''Katie: '''Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it ''*Trent steps forward and takes Katie's hand* '' '''Trent: '''You know that we're worth it ''*Zoey also steps forward* '' '''Zoey: '''Can you love me? Even with my dark side? ''*Tyler helps Lindsay forward and grabs her hands* 'Tyler: '''Don't run away, don't run away, just tell me that you will stay '''Lindsay: '''Promise me you will stay ''*Bricks walks up and joins the two* 'Brick: '''Don't run away, don't run away, just promise you will stay ''*Alejandro comes and puts his hand on Lindsay's shoulder, earning him a look from Tyler* 'Alejandro: '''Promise me you will stay Will you love me? '''Heather: '''Ohh ''*Scott and Dawn accidentally step out at the same time* 'Scott: '''Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine? '''Dawn: '''Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it ''*Dawn looks away guilty* You know that we're worth it '''Joe: ''*sarcastically* Will you love me? Even with my dark side? '''Bridgette: '''Don't run away, don't run away '''Everyone: '''Don't run away, promise you'll stay I'll Make a Man Out of You (The Tragic of Disney) '''I'll Make a Man Out of You '''is the eleventh song sung in Total Drama Explosion, and yet again it is sung by everyone. The contestants sing it as they are entering their respective parks in Disney World- Orlando Florida, singing about trying to find their key and beat the other teams. Lyrics ''*opens with Team Action entering the Magic Kingdom, starting with them walking down Main Street, USA* Bridgette: 'Let's get down to business, to defeat- the bums ''*attempts to fake kick the air but stumbles over herself an falls over* 'Alejandro: '''Just send home these losers, I've already won ''*Bridgette rolls her eyes at Alejandro* 'Joe: '''You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through- ''*Brick interrupts, and walks towards Joe* 'Brick: '''Mister I'll make a man out of you ''*The angry psycho killer appears behind them as they continue walking towards Cinderella's castle, it shifts to Team Island entering the Animal Kingdom, walking towards the Tree of Life* ' Scott: '''People think I did it, burns my fire within ''*Dawn walks up to Scott* 'Dawn: '''Once you find your center, you are sure to win ''*Pushes in front of Dawn* '''Zoey: ''*turns to face Scott*'' You're a spineless pale, patheric jerk, and you haven't got a clue 'Noah: '''Somehow I'll, make a man, out of you ''*Suddenly a lion, tiger and bear appear and begin chasing them, as the scene switches to Team World running from an angry horde of paparazzi in Hollywood Studios, towards the wizard mickey hat* '' '''Heather: '''I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew me '''Sierra: '''Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym '''Cody: '''That Joe has us scared to death '''Suki: '''Hope he doesn't see right through me ''*nervously sweats* '' ''*The four approach get cornered with a river behind them* 'Cody: '''Now I really wish that I could better swim ''*cuts to a three-way splt screen of the three teams maneuvering their various obstacles* 'Lindsay: '('Team Action: '''We will win) You must be swift as the coursing river ''*dodges a swing from the psycho killers hook* 'Katie: '('Team Island: '''We will win) With all the force of a great typhoon ''*jumps on a vine and swings across a ravine away from the charging animals* 'Cody: '('''Team World: '''We will win) With all the strength of a raging fire '''Everyone: '''Mysterious as the dark side of the moon ''*the split screen freezes with everyone having their game face on and jumping away from their pursuers, losing them for good* '' TBA (Sucks to Be in Santorini) '''TBA '''is the 12th song sung in the final season of Total Drama, and it is sung in Santorini, Greece. It is sung while the contestants are carrying their boats down the steep town to the water, and is about them racing to the finish and winning the challenge.